


Virtual Soul

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Battle, Childhood Friends, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feelings, First Meetings, Government Conspiracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older Characters, Repressed Memories, Science Fiction, Shooting Guns, Shounen-ai, Utopia, Virtual Reality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: "Pese a ser un mundo virtual, estos sentimientos son lo suficientemente reales para saber que te quiero"Kuroo y Bokuto son famosos dentro de la arena en el simulador, nadie había podido arrebatarles su victoriosa racha; hasta que ese par llegó. Un enigmático enemigo que llega a ser mucho más que eso.





	1. I want to win, but I met you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/gifts).



**VIRTUAL SOUL**

**I**

* * *

 

 

Las explosiones, los disparos, el sonido de los casquillos rebotar contra el suelo. Era tan excitante, hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se sacudiera de indescriptible emoción.

Movimientos rápidos, corriendo para esquivar mismísimas balas, riendo y burlándose de la mala puntería de sus contrincantes. El azabache no se toma la molestia de ocultar su sonrisa egocentrista, deleitándose con la obvia molestia de sus oponentes, ellos no lo saben, pero solo logran elevar su orgullo. Sus enemigos lo maldicen en voz alta por su rapidez y astutos movimiento, no se dan cuenta cuando el seguro del arma por detrás de ellos se desata. Su derrota es evidente, después de todo, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar que están jugando contra  _ ese _ dúo?

— ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! —es el inconfundible grito de guerra del hábil cazador nocturno. Bokuto Kotarou era conocido por ser silencioso al acercarse, el sigilo era lo suyo, pese a su personalidad tan ruidosa fuera de la arena.

El ruido del disparo zumba por los oídos de Kuroo, sus contrincantes caen al suelo, a los pies del otro, cuerpos inertes. Se acerca a su compañero para chocar los puños enguantados por el cuero.

Bokuto mira despreocupado sus municiones, no gastó muchas balas, había sido de los más rápidos ésta vez, no estaba seguro si ellos habían aumentado su habilidad o sus rivales cada vez eran más débiles; Kuroo mira en la arena a sus retadores, habían hablado más de lo que actuaron, su compañero había acertado justamente en la cabeza, pese a la velocidad que había tomado y a la distancia en la que se encontraba, podría decir que no había sido tan emocionante. Últimamente ganaban muy rápido y demasiado fácil, ¿Es que no podían tener un verdadero reto? Lentamente comenzaba a ser aburrido, la adrenalina se acababa antes de aproximarse a su auge, ya no era suficiente. 

Bokuto solía adelantarse a tirar antes de poder siquiera divertirse con sus oponentes. Si fuera por Kuroo, al menos dejaría que piensen tener ventaja antes de destruirlos por completo, pero su compañero no era esa clase de persona, Kotarou era más noble de lo que parecía u otros creía.

Ante su victoria, un holograma se proyecta en lo alto del cielo, anunciando a los ganadores, y dando a saber que los siguientes retadores estaban libres para anotarse a la próxima partida. Los cadáveres de los perdedores comenzaron a difuminarse entre píxeles, para desaparecer como estática de un anticuado circuito . Después de todo, era un juego.

A los pocos segundos, su desértico alrededor comienza a disiparse pixel a pixel. Se va mostrando a su alrededor a muchos más espectadores, la mayoría con caras disgustadas, otros con miradas de admiración. Pero a Kuroo poco le importa lo que piensen de ellos, la gran parte de sus contrincantes sólo se dedican a criticar sus tácticas, pero aún así, nadie se atreve a negar su habilidad dentro del simulador. Ni a retarlos sin ser aplastados. No le interesan las palabras de sujetos que no sustentan estas con acciones.

—En esta ronda, ¡los cazadores nocturnos son los campeones! ¡¿Alguien más quiere enfrentar a este peligroso dúo?! —Anuncia la chica de baja estatura de cabello castaño. Sus coletas se mueven por la leve ventisca al estar en una plataforma tan alta, un pequeño prendedor en forma de gato resalta de su flequillo.

 

Los susurros se mezclaron con un aire de incomodidad. La pequeña presentadora no quitaba su sonrisa, para eso mismo fue programada. El bot de Akane Yamamoto estaba de servicio hoy y siempre para darle vida a la presentación de duelos dentro del simulador. Siempre radiante y energética, ese era su papel, para eso existía, únicamente.

—Sigo diciendo que nos hubiéramos puesto "dúo dinamita" —Reclama Bokuto con una risa triunfal, bebe un poco de agua, el sudor de su frente se ve bastante real. Todo en ese lugar parece macabramente real. Kuroo se sienta al lado de su compañero, algo apartados de la multitud, en una de las plataformas donde comúnmente descansaban entre duelos.

—Era muy trillado —el moreno hace una pausa, deslizando su mirada a un lado, se quita los guantes de cuero, para poder liberar un poco su virtual piel, realmente no lo sofocaba, no sentía molestias en general, si así no lo quería—, además, el nombre ya estaba registrado...

Kuroo Tetsurou, 27 años, nivel 44: Jugador Número 2 en la  _ Asian Division: G.F.S. _

—No me importaría ser el "Equipo super ultra dinamita 41-Z" o algo por el estilo...

Bokuto Kotarou, 27 años, nivel 46: Jugador número 1 en la  _ Asian Division: G.F.S. _

—Cómo sea, al parecer es todo por hoy, dudo que algún par de pobres diablos más quiera enfrentarnos hoy—, se deja caer en el respaldo del asiento bullido. Hasta que una ruidosa alarma suena en la pequeña cabina donde se encuentran. El holograma de la presentadora se proyecta frente a ellos, Kuroo se sobresalta, nunca estará del todo acostumbrado a los bots, tomaran la forma que tomaran. Ella no parece inmutarse ante la mirada negativa de Kuroo, sólo desliza su mano para mostrar una pantalla que aparece de la nada, con los nombres de usuarios del equipo retador, ninguno de los dos se molesta en leer.

—Sus nuevos contrincantes han adjuntado 5,000  _ vecs _ al monto de competencia, ¿desean aceptar el reto? —Su voz es tranquila y dulce, como la de cualquier otra persona, más no deja de sonreír, así son los bots después de todo. Los bots están programados para seguir un sólo comportamiento predeterminado, no tienen múltiples facetas. En todo ese mundo, ellos eran lo más artificial que podía haber. Tetsurou los odiaba. Por otra parte, Bokuto seguía sin poder distinguirlos de cualquier otro jugador, lo cual era muy raro a este punto.

Una pantalla de diseño azulado se proyecta frente a ambos. Con dos opciones, “aceptar/rechazar”, así de simple. Ellos nunca han rechazado un combate, esta vez no sería la excepción.

Si tendrán otro enfrentamiento, porque dos personas más se han inscrito en la arena. Kuroo maldice por lo bajo a su propio espíritu competitivo, mientras que Kotarou se ve aún más entusiasmado con la idea. Sus cuerpos se desvanecen de aquel lugar para volver a entrar la zona de tiro, esta vez es un puerto de carga abandonado. El agua de mar muestra sus acostumbradas perturbaciones, el cielo al horizonte es naranja gracias a la puesta del sol, diseminándose con un azul oscuro de la noche que se asoma con discreción. Hay varios contenedores de toneladas, un buen ambiente como para una persecusión y balacera, eso piensa Kuroo.

Los escenarios no se repetían mucho, Kuroo había notado que estos se repetían a partir de 15 días, pero el lapso variaba con las actualizaciones al servidor principal, los programadores principales se encargaban de ello. Las sensaciones dentro de la red eran complejas de describir, realmente era un mundo distinto. 

Pese a que activaras el sensor de tacto hasta el límite del nivel permitido, aún no podía imitar la sensación del mundo real, no con tanta exactitud. Si te concentrabas mucho, podías sentir el espacio vacío en la realidad virtual que el puente dejaba en tu nuca cuando se conectaba a tu sistema y te hacía posible ingresar a la red. Pero con el tiempo que pasaba conectado, era cosas a las que se había acostumbrado. Después de todo, las cosas eran mejores cuando estabas ahí adentro. Casi todo era mejor que salir de vuelta al mundo real. Es por lo que habían creado esta red, para darles un respiro del mundo real.

—Yo ya quería reclamar mi pago hoy —Se queja Tetsurou.

—Al menos con esto sumaremos más puntos, así alcanzarás mi nivel pronto —se jacta Kotarou, con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí mismo. Él al ser el más activo de los dos sumaba siempre mayor puntaje, pero aún así, sus hazañas iban muy a la par con las de su compañero, Kuroo seguía siendo el más alto a nivel de agilidad dentro del gameplay en su división.

—Bo —, llama su atención, apartando un poco a su compañero con el brazo, el aludido le mira confuso, antes de hacer un comentario al respecto, Kuroo se adelanta— ¿escuchas eso?

Kotarou se concentra ante las seriedad del tono del azabache, lo único que inunda sus oídos es la lejana marea del puerto.

— ¿Escuchar qué?

—Esto está demasiado silencioso... —Y con el sólo terminar esas palabras, algo pasa rápidamente por su mejilla. Bokuto lo había jalado hacia él, como un acto reflejo. Apenas pudo ver como una línea fina línea roja se pixeliaba en su rostro.

La pequeña barra a un costado de su vista se manifiesta, disminuyendo unos milímetos. Un escozor en su mejilla le hace chasquear la lengua. Toma impulso del retroceso que le hace dar Bokuto, para separarse de él. Se habían confiado demasiado, no conocían a sus contrincantes, pero estos a ellos sí. No pensó que llegaría el día en que esto fuera una verdadera desventaja. Porque comúnmente, sus enemigos les temían, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno se había atrevido a dar un ataque directo en los primeros segundos de adentrarse en el simulador, debía tratarse de alguien más experimentado a sus anteriores enemigos.

Kuroo corre y mira de reojo al otro hacer lo mismo. Bokuto se esconde detrás de un contenedor naranja de una tonelada, se toma un respiro. Él era ágil, pero comúnmente el que tenía siempre un plan era Kuroo, aún así no había problema, no por nada habían llegado tan lejos juntos, individualmente también eran fuertes. El de cabello bicolor se asoma ligeramente por donde aquel francotirador había disparado. No logra ubicar un punto donde pudiera fijar un objetivo, ni siquiera con el zoom que el juego le brindaba con sus herramientas (cosa que había desbloqueado recién al llegar al nivel 40). Pero de un momento a otro, un leve movimiento. Bokuto dispara y sin pensarlo se lanza al ataque. Su mirada canaliza con rapidez y eficacia los elementos a su alrededor, hay unas cajas que llegan hasta cierto punto a lo alto del contenedor donde detectó a su enemigo. Sube a través de estas para dar un salto que lo deja en desequilibrio por un segundo, segundo donde siente un repentino frío. Un vibrante y a la vez sombrío azul se acerca con una velocidad impresionante. Un azul que nunca antes había sido tan cautivante y letal. 

Apenas logra dar un paso firme antes de tener que echarse a un lado para esquivar la bala de aquel pequeño revolver. Sólo le roza, sino se hubiera estaría fuera. Sea quien sea, sus reflejos eran impresionantes.

Kotarou chasquea la lengua, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se enfrentaba a alguien con tal habilidad, una descarada sonrisa escapa por sus labios, puede ver un pequeño momento en que su contrincante hace lo mismo. Al momento en que la distancia se acorta, un último disparo es hecho de forma inútil, ambos desenfundan las navajas de sus estuches en el cinturón.

Las explosiones, los disparos, el sonido de los casquillos chocar contra el suelo. Era tan excitante, pero, un duelo hoja contra hoja ante un filo letal, era tan emocionante que podía sentir sus manos hormiguear, su corazón latir tan acelerado… Cuerpo a cuerpo, donde podía estar cara a cara contra su enemigo, sin duda era lo mejor. 

Las cuchillas chocan, Kotarou puede mirar como los movimientos de sus contrincante parecen mantener cierta gracias, cierto estilo elegante en cada defensa y ataque, observa el rastro que deja su oscuro cabello en el aire y su aguda mirada, que albergaba un profundo azul grisáceo, donde podrían estar ocultos los secretos mejor guardados del mismo mar y el cielo. Kotarou no sabe si es su imaginación o la rapidez en la que ambos se mueven, pero por un segundo logra ver miras de un arma en él. 

Eran un par de trampas mortales en las que Bokuto había caído sin darse cuenta, se pierde en ellos por segundos en los que un acertado golpe hace que pierda el aliento. Había recibido un rodillazo certero en el estómago. El extraño rival aprovecha para golpear con el mango de su navaja la muñeca ajena, provocado que Kotarou dejara caer su arma blanca. La patea lejos de su alcance.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que Bokuto tendría todas las de perder, pero él incluso sin armas podía dar pelea. El mayor esquiva los cortes del otro, retrocediendo y recibiendo leves daños en sus prendas. Tropieza, toca por un segundo el suelo antes de recuperar el equilibrio y seguir intentando evitar el daño que el otro quiere provocar. En algún punto puede sentir como su talón se asoma al borde del contenedor sobre el que peleaban.  

 Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kotarou no se desvanece ni por un segundo, el muchacho azabache siente que algo va mal. Lo sabe cuando da un paso sobre el lugar en el que Kotarou “tropezó”. El chico de enigmático mirar chasquea la lengua al escuchar la inconfundible advertencia de una bomba por explotar. Lo que Bokuto no se esperaba era ver cómo a este rápidamente le envuelve un escudo azul claro. Y le sorprende, porque este tipo de defensas se desbloquean a un nivel más alto que el suyo. Aunque le impresiona lo que ve, rápidamente se echa a un lado, la explosión manda a volar al otro chico, pero sus puntos de vida disminuyen demasiado poco, prácticamente el único daño que recibe, es el golpe que se ha dado contra a otra pared del contenedor al aterrizar bruscamente.

Bokuto no pierde el tiempo. Toma la daga que antes había caído, el otro apenas se levanta poco aturdido parece desesperado por buscar su cuchilla, palmeando el suelo con prisa. Bokuto debía admitir que tuvo buenos movimientos, pero aún le hacía falta más experiencia en el campo.

O al menos eso había llegado a pensar, hasta el momento en que iba a clavar su daga en la espalda del aturdido chico. Pero él rápidamente apoya sus palmas en el suelo para darse apoyo y girar sus piernas en una patada certera a las rodillas del experimentado jugador. Le había engañado, pero esto tampoco debía marcar un punto de inflexión, el de cabellos bicolores desenfunda su arma, aún con él en el suelo; apunta hasta su rival, este retrocede al verse a la mira del arma de fuego. Algo que Kotarou tampoco esperaba, era que los pasos del azabache pudieran adherirse a la pared del contenedor adjunto al que se encontraba pudiendo incluso correr en esa superficie, ¡Definitivamente esos objetos estaban  otro nivel! ¿Eso era siquiera legal?

El menor también le apunta, con aquel mismo revólver con el que habían hecho el  acto de apertura. Pero no dispara hacia los puntos que cualquiera sabe son más eficientes para acabar con la batalla, no, su rival apunta a sus brazos y piernas, le hace soltar aquel arma también, le hace dar un grito ante el dolor de las balas incrustarse en sus extremidades.

No puede contemplar el momento exacto en el que su contrincante salta de lo alto de aquella pared, sólo sabe que de un momento a otro lo tiene enfrente, él se pone encima de Kotarou a horcajadas, con aquel revólver apuntando justo entre sus cejas.

— ¡Si disparas lo mataré! —Grita en advertencia su adversario, Bokuto no lo entiende hasta que escucha los pasos de su aliado salir de su escondite, con su rifle de asalto apuntando hacia la nuca del chico que le tenía acorralado.

—De todas maneras vas a matarlo, de esto se trata el maldito juego —espeta Kuroo con ironía —, Bro, vengo a salvar tu trasero —anuncia —, o a vengarte, lo que pase primero.

Kotarou traga saliva, era la primera vez que lo habían tenido acorralado de esta forma, al menos es un chico lindo, piensa, y en ese instante siente la mirada de su compañero en él. Kuroo sabía a qué se debía esa sonrisa estúpida en Bokuto. Ese no era el momento para distraerse. Sus lugares en la _ Asian Division _ seguían en riesgo, si perdían, descenderán.

Una risa escapa casi como un suspiro de los labios del extraño rival, Bokuto siente su respiración ser contenida de manera subconsciente (su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, y a la vez le daba mala espina por su situación), Kuroo frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que te divierte, si estás a punto de perder? —Gruñe Kuroo. Esta vez su rival no era pura palabrería, más bien era callado, demasiado callado. Y eso lo inquietaba aún más.

—Irónicamente, ustedes son capaces de olvidar que esto es un 2 vs 2.

— ¿Eh? —Tetsurou se pierde en el significado de esas palabras por un segundo. No había sentido la presencia de nadie más que ellos 3 en el simulador, desde que entraron, era como si se hubiera olvidado de la existencia del cuarto jugador. El ataque prematuro del azabache y los problemas que le causó a su colega, fueran suficientes para que enfocara su atención sólo en él.

Por aquellas fracciones de segundos donde su mente vuelve a conectar con la realidad, una voz que le nombra llena sus oídos como un silencioso eco, una presencia espectral hace que su piel se erice cual animal percibiendo el peligro. Es en ese momento en que lo ve. Es dorado como el sol, pero sigiloso como las sombras. Aquella mirada parece ser capaz de devorarlo en cuestión de nada. De lo único de lo que es consciente es del sonido del arma cuando el seguro es retirado, el cañón apunta justo a su rostro, ¿cómo demonios se acercó tanto?

Dos disparos inundan el puerto de carga y se pierden entre el suave sonido de las olas.

_  Game over. _


	2. I want to win, but I can't see.

**VIRTUAL SOUL**

**II**

* * *

 

 

Bokuto abre los ojos con la dificultad, la cabeza de las mil vueltas, se siente como la peor respuesta que alguna vez haya vivido (o le faltaba por vivir), ¿De este modo se siente cuando hay morías dentro del simulador? Había olvidado por completo como era. De repente se siente la pena por los pobres.

Logra enfocar su mirada hasta la figura similar de su compañero. Puede notarse la mirada sombría de Kuroo mirar la pantalla de su cabina. Esta vez no son ellos los que se encuentran en el podio, habían perdido. Los resultados se convirtieron en su propia táctica que solía tener, prácticamente una cucharada de su propia medicina. Caray, incluso al pensarlo sonaba tan raro. La multitudegua a los vencedores, como a las primeras veces.

\- ¡Ante la sorpresa del público, los ganadores en esta ocasión son "las sombras de la luna"! —Akane presenta con entusiasmo, la pantalla enfoca a aquel par, con ese nombre inusual.

El libro de azabache es la presentación de la lucha contra Kotarou. Un lado de su imagen se puede leer su información como jugador:

_Akaashi Keiji, 26 años, nivel 62: Jugador No. 1 de la División Asiática._

 Claro, al derrotar a los campeones anteriores, su rango dentro del juego subió por encima de ellos, ahora, Kuroo sería el número 4, demonios, ni siquiera entra en los primeros pasos de ese modo.

Por otro lado, en la parte superior de su rostro, en el cuello alto, las raíces oscuras de su cabello. Una mirada calmada y dorada parece casi brillar aún a través de la pantalla. No parece reaccionar ante el público o regocijarse en la gloria de la victoria, más bien.

_Kozume Kenma, (?) Años, nivel (?): Jugador No 2 de la División Asiática._

 Aquella falta de información en la pantalla llama la atención de Kuroo, para que ocultar esa información fuera opcional, el jugador debería ser menor de edad, dios, ¡debía ser una maldita broma! ¡Ellos son menores! Su orgullo ha sido herido en gran parte.

 —Lo siento hermano, hemos perdido por mi culpa, me confié demasiado—, comenta Kotarou en un tono inusualmente decaído.

 Kuroo mira de reojo a su compañero, su expresión se relaja y suelta un suspiro frustrado. —Somos equipo, Bo, los dos nos confiamos demasiado —, menciona dejándose caer en el mullido asiento —, no noté la presencia del otro, en verdad, fue como si no estuviera ahí, hasta que apareció para dispararme. —intentando recordar algo que lo condujera a un indicio de los movimientos ajenos, mira sus propias manos, como si entre sus huellas se encontrará la respuesta. Pero sus huellas ni siquiera son digitalizadas en ese mundo.

 —Akaashi tiene un alto nivel, lo cual le dio mucha ventaja al tener mejores objetos, quizá Kenma tenga algo que le permita ocultarse así de bien, me gustaría saber en qué nivel podré...

 —Alto ahí vaquero —, repasa Tetsurou con las palmas extendidas —, no los llames por sus nombres.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, Kuroo rueda los ojos y se deja vencer, no tenía caso iniciar ese tipo de discusiones con Bokuto Kotarou. Sobre todo cuando era evidente que alguien había llamado su atención. Y no era una atención únicamente por sus habilidades, como había logrado captar en el momento en que le vio esa cara de satisfacción al pelear con el otro. Nunca entendería del todo los gustos de su amigo, sobre todo cuando su primer flechazo conocido es alguien que le dio una paliza.

—Nada, llámalos como quieras. —Una pantalla se manifiesta frente a ambos, aún deben reclamar los puntos que habían ganado a lo largo del día, para salir de una vez del simulador.

Al terminar la sencilla acción, sus cuerpos se teletransportan a un sitio fuera de la sala, donde hay una gran multitud, sus ropas ya no eran las del campo de batalla, sino algo más casual. Los puntos y _vecs_ se transferirán de forma automática a la cuenta afiliada al puente de cada uno. 

 El lugar era inmenso, a lo alto se podían distinguir varias pantallas con anuncios, aunque estos eran tapados ocasionalmente por pequeñas cabinas sostenidas por rieles a lo alto, que pasaban con una velocidad impresionante, como pequeños trenes bala, poco más abajo se podían ver algunos drones con los cuales algunos Usuarios jugaban. Pese a que era cosa de todos los días, Bokuto seguía maravillado por ellos. Así que Kuroo era el encargado de arrastrarlo entre la multitud. El servidor estaba especialmente saturado hoy. Sólo quería llegar a su bar de costumbre, para tomar algo de cerveza y quitarse el dolor de cabeza. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza, no sabe si es por haber muerto en el gameplay u otro motivo, pero hoy su cráneo palpita para tentar a perder su paciencia.

Bien podía haberles disparado en el pecho, ahí el dolor se sentiría menos atormentante, mientras tanto, su vista aún no enfoca a una buena distancia y se sentía mareado.

Pero se detuvo cuando notó que los pasos de Bokuto no lo seguían. Se voltea para reclamarle el porqué de esa acción, hasta que a pocos pasos enfoca una cabellera teñida de rubio. Y ahora, de un momento a otro, nota como su propio compañero falta de su lado, vuelve a voltear para ver que se había acercado a saludar. Maldice en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el rostro, para tomar el valor suficiente de seguir a su amigo a una más de las tonterías más grandes de sus vidas, tiene que mentalizarse para ir recogiendo su dignidad, como siempre.

—Hey, pequeño chico silencioso —Saluda Bokuto, dándole una palmada al aludido en la espalda. Quizá aún no era del todo bueno midiendo su fuerza, pues el más bajo se sobresalta y le mira con reproche.

Kozume Kenma a la vista de cualquiera parecía un chico tranquilo, sólo estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la gran plaza, con su simulador personal proyectado frente a él, jugando _Kirby._ Si fuera cualquier otro día, para ellos habría pasado sin pena ni gloria. Pero ahora era uno de los campeones en el gameplay de simulador más importante dentro de la red. Los había vencido y arrebatado su puesto como intocables desde hace más de dos años. Claro, la revancha seguía sobre la mesa, este encuentro puede ser la ocasión perfecta para dejarlo en claro. Kenma suspira al ver a ambos sentarse a su lado, sus ojos dorados se cierran con resignación. Parece alguien tranquilo, Tetsurou se pregunta de la razón por la cual se ha metido a aquellos torneos ciertamente barbáricos desde el punto de vista de alguien calmado.

Quizá Kuroo lo analiza demasiado, pero su aspecto le provoca un interés poco común en él, quería pensar que se debía la humillación que le había hecho pasar dentro del gameplay. Kozume no aparta la mirada de su juego,  su nerviosismo es casi penetrante.

—Oye, ¿Qué nivel eres? ¿Usaste algún objeto para esconder tu presencia, o te hizo invisible? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Desde cuándo juegas? Si eres tan bueno, ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ti dentro del simulador! ¡Oh, no me digas, eres uno de esos niños genios!—Bokuto le bombardea con sus preguntas y suposiciones. El rubio se esconde entre sus hombros, intercalando su mirada entre Kirby y Bokuto.

—Hey, Bo… —Kuroo está a punto de decir algo con respecto a ese interrogatorio, pero otra persona se le adelanta.

— ¿Algún problema, Kozume-san? —La vista de los tres presentes se enfoca al chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada de frío acero, él traía dos malteadas en mano. Su vestimenta era casual, a los ojos de Kuroo, tampoco era una persona que destacara por su apariencia o presencia; a decir verdad, era alguien a quien esperaba ver en secciones de habilidad mental o destreza académica, en vez de juegos con pistolas y luchas. Eran un par peculiar, debía aceptar, y ese peculiar para los había destronado.

—No es nada, Akaashi. —Le responde el aludido, breve, es la primera vez que oye su voz claramente.

(¿En realidad lo es? No siente que sea la primera vez)

—No queremos problemas —habla Kuroo, alzando el ramo de olivo—, es sólo que mi compañero… —Y antes de siquiera terminar su propia oración, puede ver a su amigo ponerse de pie, casi tirando la silla en el proceso. Tetsurou titubea un segundo en esa sonrisa refrescante y se prepara mentalmente para la vergüenza del día.

Bokuto por poco tropieza con sus mismos movimientos, cae de rodillas frente al azabache y le toma de ambas manos. El sonido de la silla chocar contra el suelo llama la atención de los otros usuarios, los cuales se aproximan a mirar la escena, como si estuvieran a punto de ver la propuesta de matrimonio más ridícula de la web. Y muchos estaban listos tomarlo en cámara.

Los orbes miel de Kotarou brillaban como lagunas sobre el reflejo de luna llena, espejos de un alma que es entregada con tan solo una mirada, las manos sostienen las del otro como lo más preciado que jamás hayan tocado. El aire se endulza de una manera inexplicable, y Tetsurou por un segundo puede ver flores y brillos alrededor, luego reportaría este error en la interfaz.

—Akaashe —, pronuncia mal, pero con expectación —, ¿Me harías el honor de entrenar conmigo?

La cara del menor es lo mejor que las cámaras pueden captar, porque está tan desubicado como su amigo que le observa con incredulidad. El sonido de la palma de Kuroo chocar contra su propio rostro es lo que rompe el silencio. Sabía que Bokuto era estúpido, pero no tanto, ¡así no se hablaba por primera vez con un desconocido que te pateo el trasero hace menos de una hora! ¡¿Por qué carajo parece una propuesta de matrimonio?! Es completamente absurdo.

A Akaashi Keiji no le tomó mucho tiempo volver a mostrar aquella expresión estoica en su rostro (Aún así, Kuroo todavía podía apreciar un rubor en las mejillas del menor. Esto le desubicó un poco ese momento). Keiji suelta una de sus manos del agarre de Kotarou, con movimientos extremadamente fluidos junta sus dedos índice y anular, presiona estos en la frente de Bokuto hasta que pequeños botones se proyectan sobre el rostro del jugador, pero esta era inusual: “ _Marcar como spam /denunciar /Silenc_ iar”. Keiji presiona la última opción sin dudar.

Se aparta un poco del mudo Bokuto, para retomar su postura. Algunas personas siguen ahí, Akaashi mira a su alrededor de una forma amenazante, y la multitud se dispersa rápidamente. Aquí no hay nada que ver.

Kuroo intenta no reírse, pero ver a Bokuto haciendo muecas para que alguien pudiera escucharlo en intentos inútiles de gritar, valía oro. Parece estar haciendo un drama de esas películas viejas donde no tenían sonido. 

—Hombre, ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Creo que necesito uno de esos en mi vida —Inquiere Tetsurou con ironía. En su estadía dentro del simulador ha visto solo a alguien  con esa capacidad, alguien directamente conectado con la compañía creadora de la red, que tenía acceso al servidor principal; y esa persona ni siquiera podía ser considerado como ser humano o AI. Corrían varios rumores sobre la naturaleza de estos, algunos decían que eran usuarios, otros que eran solo un AI más, los más paranoicos decían que eran un combinación de ambos o ninguno en realidad. Tetsurou nunca se inclinó por alguna teoría en particular, más bien, entre más ajeno fuera, mejor para él.

—No soy un AISA. —contesta Keiji, cómo si pudiera leer su mente. La mirada del menor parece pode ver a través de él. Ciertamente, si lo fuera, tal vez no tendrían una conversación tan pacífica, aunque una parte de él no lo termina de convencer, tendría que ser cauteloso con esta persona.

Los AISAs (Artificial intelligence security agents..), eran prácticamente la ley de la red. Eran programados o especializados para detectar las fallas en el sistema y comportamientos inusuales en los usuarios; como un tipo de antivirus masivo. Debido a sus actividades tan inhumanas se presumía eran programas. Aunque habían huecos en esa información. 

Para un AISA, uno de los malware más peligrosos eran los bots ilegítimos. Ya que estos tenían un acceso a la red desde la base de datos principal si eran bien programados, podían infectar la base madre o alterar información; representaban un peligro, tanto, que si descubren que algún usuario controla o interactúa con un bot ilegítimo, será llevado a juicio y juzgado por la ley máxima de la red. En el peor de los casos, el puente de los involucrado será removido y jamás volverá a entrar al servidor de la red. Era una idea escalofriante para cualquiera. Así que nadie con la suficiente cordura se atrevía a desafiar a la corporación o contradecir a un AISA. La única vez que Kuroo estuvo involucrado con uno, fue un infierno. Si Sugawara no hubiera tenido misericordia, hubiera sido aún peor. 

— ¿Entonces cómo? —Señala a su ahora callado amigo. Bokuto se sienta como un niño regañado al lado de Keiji, apoyando su mejilla en la mesa y mirando a este con un puchero en los labios.

—Soy un programador —Suspira, como si tratara de tragar amargos recuerdos—, trabajé para Virtual Soul incorporation hace algunos años, por políticas de privacidad, comprenderás no puedo decir más . —Toma de su bebida y se aclara la garganta —, comúnmente no recurro a los viejos beneficios del servidor.

— ¿Tú, trabajaste para la compañía? —inquiere Kuroo, dudoso de la información. Era impensable que alguien tan joven hubiera sido de los escasos y selectos programador de VS.inc.

—Renuncié. —Agrega,sin parecer querer mover más el tema. Toma su bebida y sorbe, ve de reojo la insistente mirada d Kotarou —De todas maneras, si buscan la revancha que sea otro día, dentro del simulador si es posible.

 —No hemos venido por eso —, espeta Kuroo, señala a su compañero —, Él me arrastró hasta aquí, ni yo sé por qué, si quieres saber pregúntale.

 Keiji desliza sus orbes azules hasta el callado rubio. Kuroo aún se sentía incómodo con su presencia, es decir, era tan poca que en poco podía olvidarse de que lo tenía al lado, si ya no están dentro del simulador, significaba que era algo natural en esa persona. Era como un fantasma. Entre el silencio que persistía en los compañeros, había como algo implícito, algo que parecía estar presente pero Kuroo no logra ver.

 Era incapaz de ver muchas cosas.

El azabache menor lanza un suspiro con resignación, extiende su mano hasta Bokuto y este enseguida se erige como una antena, esta vez el tacto de Keiji viaja por la mejilla de Kotarou hasta su nuca. Kuroo observa algo embelesado los discretos movimientos de las yemas ajenas. Él no sabe qué demonios hace, pero siente algo desbloquearse. La voz de Kotarou vuelve.

—Akaashi, quiero entrenar contigo —, repite al segundo de sentirse libre, Keiji sigue mirándolo expectante —, Eres genial con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin mencionar que tu agilidad es buena y tus ataques son precisos —Las palabras de Bokuto no le demuestran otras intenciones, su mirada determinada denotan entusiasmo puro.— Nunca había tenido una pelea tan emocionante, por favor, enséñame.

El moreno más joven no parece inmutarse ante la apresurada declaración, solo le mira, sopesando sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué te ayudaría si vas a usar eso en mi contra y  la de mi compañero? —cuestiona, como es lógico. Kotarou sonríe con los dientes y una mirada determinada, como si hubiera estado esperando justo esa pregunta.

—Porque así es más divertido, ¿no lo crees?

Akaashi alza una ceja, había oído rumores sobre este jugador y su actitud tan particular, aún así, no debía que involucrarse demasiado con los demás usuarios. El jugador cruza miradas con su compañero, Kenma asiente con la cabeza y toma su bebida. Kuroo parece percatarse de esta acción, mientras que Bokuto sigue demasiado centrado en Akaashi como para hacerlo. Kenma no ha dicho una palabra, pero parece tener una clase de telepatía con el otro. No se muestra reacio ante la propuesta de Bokuto o la respuesta de Akaashi.

Algo dentro de Kuroo despierta con un sabor amargo y una sensación extracorpórea. No sabe qué es y no quiere indagar en ello.

—Bien. —Escucha la repentina voz de Keiji, y por un segundo está desubicado en el plano. Tetsurou observa a Bokuto casi desbordar de alegría mientras lanza un abrazo al azabache, quien aseguró que le mira pidiendo ayuda. Si Kuroo no tiene una intervención que no sea posible.

Entre el bullicio de la multitud, ninguno fue capaz de ver ese momento marcar un punto de inflexión en sus vidas.


	3. I want to win, but I can't let you go.

**VIRTUAL SOUL**

**III**

* * *

 

 

Desde ese entonces, Bokuto comenzó a verse más seguido con Akaashi, entraban a una sala privada que servía como un simulador a baja escala, pues no tenía tan buenos detalles como al que estaban acostumbrados. El agua se veía incluso menos fluida, pero claro, no podían comprarlo con el servidor principal de la corporación dueña de ese universo digital. Aún así, Bokuto nunca dejaba de decir lo impresionante que era que Akaashi haya adaptado tal sala en esto. Kuroo tenía que darle crédito, aunque con menos calidad, habían escenarios incluso mejor diseñados para combates que en el gameplay principal. Por otro lado, estaba la seguridad que tenía.

Para entrar a dicho sitio, tenían que tener permiso de Akaashi o recibir una invitación directa, ya que primero tenían que ingresar a su _space_ personal, con un código demasiado complejo como para aprenderlo de memoria.

Kuroo de vez en cuando se unía a ellos en sus entrenamientos. Debía admitir que, si, Akaashi era realmente bueno tanto en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo como en su puntería tan certera. Ni siquiera tras 2 meses de practicar a su lado habían logrado vencerlo, ni una sola vez. Y por tanto, no tenían su ansiada revancha, eso era algo frustrante, aunque su compañero no parecía compartir el sentimiento.

Pero también, Kuroo había comenzado a notar más la presencia del rubio. Comúnmente estaba con ellos, pero se mantenía al margen, alejado a unos metros jugando con la pantalla proyectada frente a sus ojos, mayormente jugando algún arcade (versiones reestructuradas de viejos clásicos, había escuchado que Akaashi los había programado especialmente para él). Algo que molestaba al azabache, era el aparente desinterés por el entrenamiento que tenía Kenma, es decir, les habían quitado sus lugares, al menos que se tome las ligas en serio. Pese a no tenía nada en contra de aquellos juegos, ¿era enserio? ¿Jugar videojuegos dentro de un videojuego? Era un mal chiste, y los reconocía ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Bokuto.

La curiosidad de Kuroo alrededor del chico crecía más y más, por alguna razón el mayor siempre evadía sus preguntas específicas, Akaashi solo le dio poca información, cosas que en ese tiempo ya sabían, como que era introvertido, le gustaba pasar tiempo solo y no era mucho de contacto físico (ni virtual aparentemente). Aunque Bokuto parecía pasarla bien en sus entrenamientos, Kuroo aún tenía dudas sobre ellos, eran demasiado sospechosos, sobre todo el más joven, era enigmático y no le gustaba para nada.

Por ello, un día en que Bokuto por fin logra darle pelea a Akaashi, el azabache se acerca al chico rubio que está sumergido en su juego. Lo hace con discreción, al menos lo más que puede.

—Hola Kuro —, dice Kenma sin quitar la vista de su pantalla holográfica.  El aludido se sorprende al ver como el menor le percibe sin esfuerzo alguno, aún por detrás de él.

Tetsurou seguía algo frustrado por ellos, nunca había logrado igualar en ese sentido a Kozume (¿Nunca?). Aún así, algo más llama su atención. En la pantalla del proyector del menor no hay un juego, como había pensado. Era un fondo negro con miles de números verdes. Un largo mensajes en código binario. La página se cierra cuando los ojos dorados del más bajo se posan sobre él. El mayor no es un experto en estas cosas, pero nunca antes había visto a alguien dentro del juego manejar ese tipo de archivos, era alarmante y sospechoso, ¿Qué nivel tendría para hacer eso? ¿Es privilegiado de alguna manera? Akaashi ha mencionado haber formado parte de los programadores, pero Kenma era un usuario supuestamente más joven. Aunque no lo aparentaba, debía ser al menos 10 años menor que Kuroo y no se notaba en absoluto. Quiere preguntar, pero ellos ya no son cercanos como para hacerlo, ¿Acaso Akaashi ha movido algo dentro del servidor para ocultar los datos de Kenma? No, sería demasiado complicado por no decir ilegal.

— ¿No te gusta entrenar? —Se aventura a preguntar el mayor. Realmente no sabe cómo iniciar una conversación con alguien como Kenma, comúnmente se entendía más con personas extrovertidas o activas, como Bokuto, o personas algo más ariscas a las que molestar, aún así, no tenía esa confianza con esta persona en particular. Había algo que lo detenía a siquiera respirar despreocupadamente cerca, tal vez era su presencia.

—No realmente. No me gusta estar conectado directamente a la red del gameplay, es cansado —, su voz un poco adormilada respalda sus palabras.

Bien, Kuroo se esperaba de todo, menos una respuesta como esa. Es decir, jamás había conocido a otra persona quien sintiera un verdadero cansancio por su vida dentro de esa realidad virtual.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que esto era la realidad para muchos. Cuando Kuroo era niño no eran más que rumores que Virtual Soul había comenzado a implementar métodos poco convencionales para hacer que el usuario incluso sentir lo que pasaba dentro de la web, implantando un microchip en el cuerpo, el cual servía como un puente entre realidades. Esta biotecnología despertó el interés de muchos y el disgusto de otros.

Decían que esta era una manera de evitar enfrentar su propia realidad, pues la tierra no pasaba por sus mejores momentos. Alegaban que solamente estaban cerrando los ojos para saltar al mandato de una simple corporación que les brindaba un falsa y momentánea salvación, ayudando al gobierno a tapar el sol con un dedo, guiar el pueblo como un montón de corderos a ciegas. Sin contar que, no toda la población tenía un puente instalado en su organismo, el implante requería de dinero, dinero real, no los _vecs_ dentro del simulador.

Muchos seguían trabajando para Virtual Soul incorporation con la esperanza de poder terminar de pagar el implante. Personas jovenes, que estan hartas de tener que trabajar horas en las minas de cobre, plomo, cobalto… Una infinidad de explotaciones en busca de los pocos recursos que el mundo aún podía ofrecer. Todo ese trabajo, para que al final del día, puedan conectarse a la red y hacer lo que les plazca por un día o dos.

Por eso mismo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien prefiriera algo así a estar en la red? Sin duda era mucho mejor. Estaba seguro de que si por muchos fuera, no se desconectarían nunca. Pero aún así, había normas que habían de seguir. No podían pasar 24 horas seguidas dentro, sus cuerpos en la vida real se descuidaban. Podían estar conectados un máximo de 18 horas diarias; si este tiempo era sobrepasado, el AISA más cercano se encargaría de proporcionar una sanción menor, como reducir las horas permitidas en un tiempo determinado.

Esta fue la forma en la que conoció al AISA B3-517, mejor conocido como Sugawara Koushi. Algo que llamó la atención de Kuroo esa vez, es que Sugawara parecía mostrar simpatía, sin embargo un bot no podía simular ser tan humano. Cada día la red iba evolucionando, los programadores iban encaminados a que sus bots fueran cada día más realistas. Sugawara mostraba facetas más complejas, y aunque comúnmente los bots no se desplazaban de su área asignada, Kuroo ha visto cómo a veces cubre a uno de los programadores en las horas que se encuentra fuera de la red. Tetsurou siempre se le olvida preguntarle a Sawamura si ha cambiado un poco su configuración, eso explicaría por qué aquella vez lo dejó ir con una multa mucho menor a la que merecía.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Kuroo? —Kenma le saca de sus pensamientos, se había olvidado por un segundo donde estaba, el menor le mira con esos ojos enormes que le hacen sentir incómodo en su propio cuerpo virtual. Los ojos de Kenma tienen un brillo espectral que a veces le hacen olvidar que no son reales.

—Pues, era reconocido por ser de los mejores dentro de gameplay, ¿Sabes? —, casi como un reproche infantil. Kozume niega con la cabeza, Tetsurou alza una ceja con curiosidad.

—Hablo de la vida real, fuera de la red. —Aclara. Kuroo no se dio cuenta del momento en que la noche dentro del simulador personal de Akaashi oscureció todo, tal vez el escenario dentro del campo ha cambiado otra vez, algo raro; tampoco escuchaba ya al ruidoso de su compañero gritar incoherencias halagando a los movimientos de Akaashi, de hecho, había demasiado silencio.

El moreno desliza sus manos por la nuca, mira hacia arriba, los pixeles intentan simular estrellas en el firmamento nocturno del desierto. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado sobre ello, ni siquiera con Bokuto, pues pocas veces se veían en la vida real. —Mi familia trabaja para la recolección de arroz, no está tan mal, es artificial pero el sabor no es malo. Muchos sólo  ven el mal lado de la cultivación a base de químicos, no entienden que ya casi nada es “natural”.

—Arroz… —Murmura Kozume, como si saboreara las palabras del otro, buscando algo en ellas, algo de lo que no parecía estar muy seguro —, ¿Desde cuando?

La pregunta lo desubica por breves instantes: —Desde que tengo memoria, supongo.

—¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuantos años?

Tetsurou está a punto de hacer un chiste con ello, pero lo considera mejor. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía muchos recuerdos de su niñez. Sorprendentemente, nunca se lo había cuestionado, nunca lo había mencionado a sus padres, ni ellos habían intentado rememorar una vieja anécdota. No se le hacía anormal, puesto a que casi no se veían.

Los labios del mayor se mueven en un intento de enunciar una respuesta, pero los cierra, no está seguro de lo que iba a decir, su cabeza duele un poco (posiblemente está a punto de llegar al límite de las horas dentro del simulador). Así que, en cambio suelta otra pregunta para retomar la conversación en otro punto y de paso, sacarse la duda del principio.

—Kenma, ¿Por qué estás aquí si no te gusta la red?

Siente como pierde su lujosa vista de los ojos dorados de Kenma, estos bajan hacia la integra arena desértica, una verdadera joya, pero aún comparada con la verdadera no se ve tan bien. Kozume arrastra sus dedos en la arena, ésta no se desliza en sus dedos, sino que desaparece al tacto. Kuroo observa como el menor aprieta los labios con frustración, algo en su pecho duele sin explicación alguna.

—Akaashi me necesita aquí.

 

(...)

—Tienes fuerza, pero tienes que aprender a usar cada uno de tus movimientos a favor, Bokuto-san, te desesperas muy rápido —, analiza, mientras sostiene con la yema de su dedo índice el revólver ajeno, dando un pequeño empujón para que este caiga en la arena a un costado.

—Eres demasiado rápido, Akaashi... —Se queja dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo, estaba agotado, siempre terminaban de ese modo.

Con Keiji sentado a horcajadas sobre el perdedor, casi inmovilizado y totalmente despojado de sus armas de mano.

—Quizá sólo te falta motivación, Bokuto-san —Suspira, observa como de un momento a otro el aludido levanta la cabeza para escuchar con atención —, ¿Quieres que apostemos 500 _vecs_ con cada vez que te quite el arma?

—No me interesan los _vecs. —_ argumenta con un puchero frustrado, haciendo que el azabache lo piense antes de hablar.

—¿Entonces qué querrías?

La sonrisa de Kotarou se hace más amplia, su mirada ámbar parece brillar. Akaashi traga saliva con nerviosismo, de repente se siente sofocado, y se supone que no programó una temperatura demasiado alta dentro del simulador.

—Akaashi, ¡si gano, quiero que accedas a tener una cita conmigo! —y como una vez lo hizo, Bokuto vuelve a tomar las manos de Keiji entre las suyas, haciendo que el cuchillo que sostenía con su izquierda quede a un lado del que ni siquiera es consciente. El aludido traga saliva y se levanta, haciendo que el mayor soltara sus manos. Retrocede unos pasos sobre la arena, tratando de mantener su postura correcta.

Bokuto se apoya en sus codos y le observa. Comienza a pensar que, posiblemente, no fue una gran idea hacer tal propuesta. Se levanta con cuidado para quitarse la arena de su ropa, aunque es inútil, porque los granos desaparecen de todos modos al instante.

—Está bien si no quieres, siempre podemos regresar a la idea de los vecs, ¿no? —Akaashi, en el tiempo de conocer a Kotarou, sólo le había conocido sonrisas entusiastas y cálidas (esas que le hacían sentir demasiado cómodo a su lado), nunca antes había visto alguna que demostrara tristeza, arrepentimiento o vergüenza, Bokuto en este momento tenía los hombros tan rígidos que parecía un soldado —, Kuroo y yo comúnmente tenemos la regla de que quien pierda en el piedra, papel o tijera invita el almuerzo, así que pensé que…

—Bokuto-san —, lo calla en un segundo. Akaashi le mira directamente, Bokuto se congela y ni siquiera parece hacer el movimiento reflejo de la verdadera respiración. El menor avanza los pasos que había retrocedido, y Bokuto retrocede uno. No puede evitar suspirar, ¿No hace un momento estaba prácticamente encima suyo? Desde que se conocieron, Kotarou nunca ha dejado de insistir en llamar su atención, al principio creyó que terminaría por hartarlo, pero ciertamente no podía estar más equivocado. No sabe qué tan mal deba estar, qué tanto tiempo ha estado oculto del ojo público y del contacto humano en general para que cada cosa de Bokuto lejos de parecerle molesto, se hiciera absolutamente adorable y encantador.

Bokuto se sorprende en el momento en que siente como lo jala del cuello de su chaqueta, absolutamente nada en este mundo o el otro podría haberlo preparado para la sensación de esos labios contra los suyos. Era extraño. Nunca antes había cuestionado las sensaciones dentro del simulador. Porque en realidad nunca se había propuesto tocar a otra persona de una forma tan íntima, nunca se había cuestionado la inexistente sensación de una respiración contra su mejilla, o el aliento fantasmal contra sus labios; incluso lo que estaba pasando ahora, no era real, realmente este contacto no existía. No obstante, era lo más cercano a la realidad a lo que Bokuto había sentido una vez conectado a la red; ya que, incluso si le dicen lo contrario, él sabe que puede percibir la calidez en las acciones del otro. Ni siquiera todas aquellas peleas en el gameplay le hacían sentir todo lo que había dentro de ese mundo tan real.  

Aquella sensación se aparta suavemente unos centímetros, Bokuto no se dio cuenta siquiera, de en qué momento había cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos se encuentra con un suave carmín, sus propias mejillas cosquillean, siente algo extraño crecer en su estómago, ¿era siquiera eso posible? ¿Era una falla en la implantación de su puente? ¿Su nivel de sensibilidad podía simular tal sensación si lo ponía al máximo? No, no podía.

— ¿Eso es un si? —Fue lo primero que atina a decir. Akaashi rueda los ojos, se inclina a recoger el arma que antes había tirado, para posarla en el pecho ajeno, haciendo que este la tomara, Bokuto parpadea dos veces antes de levantar su mirada y ver lo que parece ser el esbozo de una sonrisa mal contenida, antes de que Keiji se cubra con el brazo.

—Si, pero le advierto que podría arrepentirse después, Bokuto-san. —Comenta, dándose la vuelta, como si cubrir parte de su rostro no fuera suficiente, Bokuto quisiera quejarse, pero no está seguro si su corazón resistiría a una sonrisa completa de Akaashi.

Kotarou ríe en respuesta —, Puede que me arrepienta de no haberme registrado desde un inicio como “the fantastic owl” —posa un puño sobre su propio pecho, con un pesar sincero, el menor lo mira de reojo por encima del hombro —,  pero jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo, Akaashi.

Keiji suelta una risa ante las torpes palabras del otro, pero él sabe que en realidad es algo inevitable. Pese  que sabe bien que no debería involucrarse con otros usuarios, le da una oportunidad. Bokuto en realidad no sabe que tarde o temprano se retractaría de esas palabras, Akaashi realmente tiene tantos arrepentimientos que uno más no hará diferencia. Espera que cuando todo termine, no le sea difícil despedirse.

(...)

— Bo, ¿tú qué opinas de Kenma? —Pregunta un día Tetsurou.

Kotarou asienta su cerveza en la barra para mirar a su compañero, se habían tomado el día libre después de unas pocas partidas en el game play. Sus lugares se habían conservado en los mismos después de su batalla contra “Sombras de la luna” (¿por qué habían seleccionado un nombre tan genia? así era más frustrante la derrota), por lo que habían sabido de ellos es que nadie había llegado a  vencerlos, y ellos mismos tampoco habían tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos en el gameplay. Por lo que sabían, Akaashi se ausentaba de la red durante intervalos prolongados, supusieron que era el mismo caso con Kenma.

—Kuroo, ¿es lo que creo que es? —hay un silencio entre ellos —¡No puedo creer que mi bro sea un Pedofilo! —se le echa encima, rodeando su cuello con el brazo, para revolver sus cabellos sin cuidado con el otro puño. Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante la escena, después de todo, el alcohol dentro de la red te daba un efecto similar al real.

Kuroo estaba a punto de defenderse ante tal acusación (realmente penada si un AISA te atrapaba en el acto), pero un grito desgarrador desde afuera del bar es lo que hizo que a todos se les bajara la borrachera. Era el grito de una mujer. Ambos rápidamente salen hasta el lugar de donde tal lamento proviene, por mero instinto y tal vez estupidez. Al llegar, no es nada en lo que ellos u otros usuarios puedan intervenir. Ni ellos, ni nadie.

—¡No! ¡por favor! ¡no me las quiten, es lo único que me queda de ella! —vocifera desde el fondo de su pecho. La chica rubia de cabellos cortos se abraza a sí misma mientras las lágrimas caen para desaparecer antes de llegar a suelo. Parece aferrarse a algo con todo lo que tiene, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a ir de entre los dedos. Como si le quisieran quitar algo de lo que dependía su vida, o incluso más valioso que eso. Sus piernas tiemblan y sus rodillas no tardan en caer al suelo, en una lamentable súplica.  

Kuroo reconoce al AISA frente a ella, B3-517, Sugawara Koushi. El bot no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro, no hace el afán de tocarla o forzarla de ninguna manera, sin duda, su programación lo tenía como un personaje un tanto más pacífico a comparación del resto. Kuroo puede distinguir el destello de una mirada complicada, pero se desvanece casi al instante, conservando su postura neutra.

—Hitoka Yachi, sabe muy bien el procedimiento a seguir, no se presentó a su cápsula A.S. más cercano para el reseteo —dice, con un tono no demasiado imponente, pero tampoco tan agradable, él extendiendo una pantalla con el paso de su dedo en el aire, Como si buscara algún formato para comprobar la situación por la que habían llegado a ese punto.

—Por favor, no, no quiero… —Solloza ella con ronca voz, aún en el suelo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo dar una vista tan lamentable.

El AISA suspira, mira a su alrededor la multitud que se había formado, su mirada se cruza con la de Tetsurou y vuelve a la rubia. Él se agacha a la altura de la muchacha, extiende una mano, pero esta rápidamente es retirada antes de llegar al hombro del usuario. El contacto entre bots y usuarios en la red solo debe ser el estrictamente necesario según su función.

—Si en 24 horas no te presentas en la cápsula, no seré yo quien te vea, y no será sólo un aviso. —Advierte en un timbre neutral, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de que se difuminara entre píxeles para desaparecer. Ella queda jadeante, apenas controlando su propia respiración. La multitud a su alrededor se dispersa y pasan a su lado sin considerar. Bueno, no todos.

—Jovencita, creo que necesitas esto —, es la voz de Kuroo, la muchacha alza su mirada castaña para encontrarse con un pañuelo y una sonrisa cálida. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y se extinguen en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque ya todo está escrito, había dejado el archivo ahí arrumbado sin editar ahhhh  
> Soy muy irresponsable, disculpen. 
> 
> Shaeeeeel, gracias por recordarme que esto existe JAJAJAJA


	4. I want to win, but I don't remember you

 

**VIRTUAL SOUL**

**IV**

* * *

—¿Reseteo? —Pregunta Bokuto dándole un último sorbo a su bebida alcohólica, la rubia estaba sentada entre ellos dos, con un jugo de uva en mano, ya más tranquila, sin embargo, aún sorbe su nariz por puro reflejo. En el simulador este tipo de estímulos no son necesarios, sin embargo, a veces por la vinculación al cuerpo físico se sigue este tipo de acciones inconscientes. 

—Mn —Murmura con un tono algo cansado. Hitoka Yachi, 17 años, nivel 16, le han invitado a tomar algo mientras se calma, aunque no es la primera ni la última vez que pasa algo como esto, ni Kuroo ni Bokuto tienen el corazón para voltear hacia otro lado e ignorar el sufrimiento de una niña. —Verán, aún me faltan unas semanas para llegar a la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto, ante los ojos de VS inc. aún soy incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Aún no lo entiendo, nunca antes había escuchado sobre la unidad de cápsula o el reseteo de un usuario, pensé que ahí se encargaban principalmente de Bots dañados e ilegales —, comenta Tetsurou, con los brazos sobre la barra. Eso del reseteo y la cápsula  _ Always Smile _ siempre fueron solo leyendas urbanas para que los usuarios más jóvenes fueran más responsables de sus acciones dentro de la red, o eso fueron para Kuroo hasta ahora. 

—Hace unos meses… —Hitoka mira como el hielo en su bebida simula dispersarse, cuando nadie lo note irán desapareciendo—, mi mejor amiga murió, en la vida real. Hubo un accidente, un derrumbe en la zona donde su familia trabajaba —, ella cierra los ojos, como si le costara rememorar, o tal vez por ser atormentada por los mismos recuerdos. Kuroo se contiene de preguntar si Hitoka lo vio ahí afuera, posiblemente no quiere saber la respuesta, solo pensar en ello le revuelve el estómago —. Caí en depresión por un tiempo, sinceramente no podría decir que hoy no me siento mal por ello. Eso ha afectado en mi desempeño laboral en los campos de cultivo donde trabaja mi familia, incluso tuve un pequeño accidente y fui sancionada , por lo que mis padres solicitaron un reseteo para mi. 

—Aún no lo entiendo… —con los ojos entrecerrados, Bokuto permanece en suspenso, acariciando su barbilla, como si aún estuviera uniendo los puntos en su mente. 

—Que quieren borrar todo recuerdo que tenga de su amiga, idiota —, espeta Kuroo, dándole un zape en la nuca de su compañero, este se queja, pero no dura mucho, porque ambos observan como los hombros de la chica tiemblan.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —Algo incrédulo, aún con su cara de “oh, ya lo pesco”, Kuroo quisiera decirle que es imposible, pero tienen un vívido testimonio. Claro, ¿estaría bien creerle? no encuentra motivos para que esta niña les mienta, y si lo hace, actúa demasiado bien. 

—Por lo que se rumorea, cada persona tiene la opción de hacerlo o no, es una decisión personal; tampoco es algo de lo que vayas charlando por la plaza, es prácticamente un tabú hablar de eso, ya que una vez que decides, no recuerdas haber tomado esa decisión en primer lugar… —hace una pausa mirando a la rubia, nunca pensó que todos esos rumores realmente sean ciertos, algo le sabe mal con todo ese asunto —, no había pensado que a los menores de edad no les dieran esa opción.

—Yo no tengo nada para recordarla, han borrado ya todas las fotos que tenía de mi nube, como no se nos permite tener objetos físicos que ocupen espacio, ahí afuera tampoco. Sólo tengo mis memorias personales, si me quitan eso …. 

Guardan silencio por un momento, no conocían del todo bien a esa chica, pero le tenían tanta lástima. Ellos no habían vivido algo similar (Bueno, no que recordaran), sin embargo, no era difícil empatizar un poco por la situación. Sería aterrador solo pensar en el hecho, y lo peor, es que no se les ocurría ni una forma de como ayudarla.

—Gracias por todo chicos, pero creo que no tengo más opción que dirigirme a la cápsula, no quiero que remuevan mi puente o la sanción llegue incluso a mis padres por resistirme… —Dice finalmente, cuando su vaso está vacío, aún así, su mirada no parece centrarse en el objeto, ni nada de su alrededor. Se ve derrotada, es duro solo su cara. 

Kuroo está por decir unas pocas palabras de animo, palabras un tanto vacías a decir verdad, cuando una pantalla se proyecta frente a la rubia. 

> «PARA: HITOKA YACHI
> 
> DE: ERROR 404
> 
> SI DESEAS CONSERVAR TUS 
> 
> MEMORIAS ENTORNO AL 
> 
> USUARIO SHIMIZU KYOKO,
> 
> NO VAYAS A LA UNIDAD DE
> 
> CÁPSULA. INGRESA A LA 
> 
> SALA A2-401.
> 
> -INGRESAR
> 
> -RECHAZAR

 

La chica parpadea dos veces para luego mirar a los dos de su lado, buscando alguna respuesta o consejo. Pero ellos están igual o incluso más impactados por el mensaje. Porque la sala A2-401 es en donde comúnmente Akaashi los ayuda a entrenar. 

 

(...)

 

—¿Crees que acepte? —pregunta Kenma, tecleando un par de cosas en la pantalla de su proyector, en una esquina de aquella se podían  apreciar números en reversa, una cuenta regresiva para el final—, apenas y pude hackear el servidor de la cápsula principal de VS inc. para buscarla.

—Es decisión suya, si confía o no —, suspira Akaashi, mirando de reojo varias pantallas proyectadas a lo alto —, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que los AISAs noten que algo anda mal con el servidor principal, no podré ocultarlo por mucho. Sawamura cada vez busca la manera de descifrar los códigos más rápido, aún así, mientras no logre llegar a la fuente, estaremos bien. 

Akaashi muerde su labio. Aún siente algo se pena llamar a Sugawara como la "fuente", pero no queda de otra. Ha infectado a aquel bot sin que nadie lo note, si llegar a descubrirlo posiblemente lo den de baja definitivamente del sistema. Por alguna razón, están tardando mucho más en describirlo. 

—Oh… —Musita Kozume, segundos antes de que de coloridos pixeles tres figuras se materializaran en la sala. Se supone que sólo le habían dado acceso a una persona, esto estaba mal. Revisa rápidamente sus datos, y efectivamente solo le envío la invitación al usuario H002-335 Hitoka Yachi, no fue un error suyo, antes de que pueda contestar la pregunta implícita en la cara de Akaashi, las figuras ya están presentes.

Es para sorpresa de ambos ver dos caras familiares. 

—Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san —, saluda formalmente, pese a que el ambiente se encuentra totalmente tenso y el único sonido que llena el lugar es el tecleo de Kenma, que pese a las circunstancias no se da el lujo de dejar su deber. Debe liberar la base antes de que se den cuenta que algo anda mal. 

Hitoka sólo quería esconderse en algún lugar, por lo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los otros dos hombres a su lado miraban al azabache con mil preguntas que parecían no caber en su propia cabeza. 

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dice Akaashi, y Kuroo no puede estar más de acuerdo con ello.

(...)

—Bien, te escuchamos. —Comenta Tetsurou, con los brazos cruzados, una vez habían dejado a Yachi junto con Kenma en otro sitio de la sala. Kuroo parece más escéptico con respecto a todo aquello, no puede dejar de mirar a Akaashi con sospecha, mientras que Bokuto tiene una expresión difícil de leer, tal vez demasiado serio y confundido. 

Todo aquello era realmente confuso, no sólo porque implicaba una clara falta a las normas de VS inc., Sino que también implicaba el secreto que Akaashi tanto se había empeñado en guardar. No es que a Kuroo le afectara tanto, pero sabía muy bien cómo había ido evolucionando su relación con Bokuto. Esperaba que eso no fuera parte del engaño, porque realmente ya se estaba haciendo muchas ideas. El terrorismo incluso cruzó por su mente. Lo que más le molestaba de la idea, es arrastrar a menores como Kenma o Yachi en estos asuntos. No quiere pensar que una persona que se ve tan tranquila como Akaashi fuera de ese tipo, sin importarle llevarse a tantos con él.

—Para empezar, no es lo que creen —, se adelanta, teniendo muy en claro las ideas apresuradas que Tetsurou reflejaba en su rostro más claro que un espejo.

—¡Yo te creo, Akaasheee! —Bokuto levanta la mano con insistencia y lágrimas a los costados de sus ojos. Kuroo pone la mirada en blanco un momento. Sabía que Bokuto tenía una atracción por él, pero si las cosas se ponían demasiado oscuras, tendría que forzarlo a dejar atrás a Keiji. No quiere tener que llegar a ese escenario. 

—Explique rápido, Akaashi-san —se cruza de brazos, y agrega el comentario con un toque sarcástico y nada tolerante en su voz. Los ojos de Keiji tienen un brillo azul cuando observa al inquieto y esperanzado Bokuto. Finalmente se finde y deja ver sus hombros. 

—Como les había mencionado antes, yo alguna vez trabajé para VS inc., como programador. Mi trabajo en ese entonces era crear bots capaces de interactuar con los usuarios de una forma menos mecánica, o ese era en en principio los propósitos de los AISAs… —Murmura mientras desliza una pantalla, donde se logran observar diseños de cuerpos humanos junto con anotaciones que ellos no logran distinguir a distancia, son demasiadas letras y números como para molestarse —, logré programar varios bajo los estándares marcados, pero por más que se intentara, no se podía lograr recrear una esencia que fuese humana, VS inc. no estuvo para nada conforme a ello. 

Akaashi guarda silencio por unos segundos, antes de apretar un pequeño botón. Una pantalla se abre a lo alto, aparecen imágenes salas llenas de cajas metálicas que parecen almacenar miles de microchips. Ninguno de los dos entiende en primera instancia lo que eso significa. Pero a juzgar por las fotos, son al menos Miles de espacios de almacenamiento, es enorme. 

—La gran mayoría no lo sabe, pero cuando un puente es implantado en el usuario, no sólo sirve para lograr conectarse a la red, sino que con el tiempo, almacena los recuerdos y codifica las emociones de un ser humano. Guardándolo. Cuando el  usuario fallece, esta información se guarda en el hardware para ser almacenado —, explica a grandes rasgos, aunque su expresión permanece serena, hay algo en su voz que delata que su mente no está tranquila —, en sí, se almacena todo lo posible de la consciencia de esta persona. Su conciencia queda congelada desde el momento antes de la defunción. 

—Ah, hijos de puta… —Kuroo de alguna manera siente frío, siente como su verdadera piel fuera de su conciencia se ha erizado. Pensar en algo como eso, es algo aterrador, por no decir poco moral. 

—Viejo, ¿eso va en las letras pequeñas del contrato que nadie lee? ¡¿Le vendí mi alma a VS inc.?! —Se altera Kotarou, tomando los costados de su cabeza con ambas manos, aún procesando la información.

—Si lo quieren ver de esa manera, es correcto… —Suspira Keiji. 

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los AISAs? —Retoma Tetsurou — Y contigo, de paso. 

—Si te digo que VS inc. intenta que los AISAs sean más humanos, y sabes de antemano que almacenan prácticamente las memorias y emociones que alguna vez formaron parte de una persona, creo que ya tendrás una idea, genio. —ironiza el menor, cruzando de brazos. Kuroo debía concederle eso, era obvio cuando lo tomabas así —, los microchips que se usan para la creación de los AISAs son seleccionados por varios rasgos; tiene que ser una persona que en vida, haya sido apegada a las reglas de VS inc., pero lo más importante... —Akaashi hace una pausa para mirar en una de las pequeñas pantallas proyectadas a su alrededor, la cámara de seguridad que daba a donde se encontraban Kozume y Hitoka —es que tiene que ser alguien del que nadie tenga recuerdo alguno, quien a sus familiares y amigos se les haya hecho más fácil olvidarlos que vivir con la pérdida. Ahí es donde entran las cápsulas A.S., se lo venden a todos como un alivio del dolor y búsqueda de una felicidad más entrañable. Todo es basura, solo quieren tener acceso a los microchips para crear más bots, así es más sencillo, con una base preestablecida gastan menos y son mejores. 

Kuroo piensa en ello por un poco más de tiempo, eso explicaría el haber visto comportamientos inusuales en los AISAs, porque ellos eran diferentes a los bots comunes. Como Sugawara, por poner un ejemplo. Eso también sacaría varias dudas, ya que de hecho, si tiene o alguna vez tuvo emociones humanas. Kuroo no quiere pensar que, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido cuando estaba vivo, hubieran sido buenos amigos. 

—¿Es por eso que renunciaste a trabajar para VS inc.? —inquiere Bokuto rompiendo el silencio. Akaashi asiente y una resplandeciente sonrisa se esboza en su rostro —¡Sabía que eras de los buenos! ¡Nunca dudé de ti! —Y se lanza sobre el ex programador, rodea al chico por los hombros y frota sus mejillas. 

—Bo, espera… —Kuroo le llama con cautela, frunce el ceño ante la apresurada respuesta de su compañero—, eso aún no explica lo de Hitoka, Akaashi. —Bokuto aún con los brazos sobre Akaashi, se obliga a alejarse unos dos pasos. 

—Cuando renuncie a VS inc., no me fui con las manos vacías. —Comenta, deslizando su índice hacia abajo, haciendo desaparecer las pantallas —, tomé uno de los microchips de la planta madre. Sin los recursos de la corporación, me tarde más tiempo en perfeccionar mi programación, a diferencia de los AISAs de VS inc., yo dejé que mi bot conservará los recuerdos de cuando el puente de la persona a la que originalmente pertenece estaba viva. Lo programé de tal manera que aunque su tiempo se haya congelado, aún pudiera crecer dentro de la red como un usuario cualquiera. Es lo más cercano que podría estar alguien revivir a alguien con biotecnología, técnicamente. Tiene sus propios deseos y objetivos, no lo estoy obligando a ayudarme. 

—Hey —Kuroo aún mira las pantallas, las figuras humanoides que van desde el cuerpo de un niño hasta el de un adolescente, tanta información y códigos que no entiende. Algo duele en su pecho, y hasta ahora, tiene un leve idea de qué es — ¿ese bot que dices, es…?

—Es Kenma. —Le corta sin endulzar sus  palabras, no deja espacio para procesar o siquiera respirar, otra vez Akaashi es directo y frío —Él está aquí con propósito de ayudar a invadir los servidores de VS inc. y destruir el corazón de la red de una vez por todas. 

Y todo se congela. 

—Espera —, repasa Kuroo —, no entiendo por qué ustedes entraron al gameplay en primer lugar, no tiene nada que ver con los AISAs y es muy aparte de las cápsulas, ¿No?

Si no era parte de su misión, ¿Por qué tenían que llegar a sus vidas? ¿Por qué tuvieron que conocerlos? Kuroo hubiera preferido no tener que saber nada, vivir en la ignorancia y no verse envuelto en algo tan grande y tan aterrador. 

—Kozume quiso ingresar al Simulador, yo sólo le di ese gusto antes de seguir con la misión. —confiesa, bajando sus pestañas, su mirada de oscura obsidiana se siente más pesada que nunca, pasan unos segundos hasta que aquellas choquen con los orbes grises de Tetsurou, el mayor siente esto como una cuchilla directa que hace que sus intestinos se contraigan —, él aún conserva todos los recuerdos de su vida, y el Gameplay era especial para él, sobre todo, él quería enfrentarse a ustedes. —piensa un segundo en sus palabras, y ya penetrando directamente en el corazón de Kuroo, se corrige— él solo quería reunirse contigo, Kuroo-san. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Puede que tú hayas olvidado, pero Kenma no lo ha hecho, nunca lo hizo. 


	5. I want to win, but I Lost You.

_**VIRTUAL SOUL** _

**Final**

* * *

 

—¿Te gusta eso? —Pregunta la muchacha de cabellos rubios se asoma por la pantalla, curiosa, ya que nunca había visto tantos números pasando tan rápido. 

—Un poco. —Confiesa el muchacho, mientras continúa tecleando. La chica de su lado absorbe con una pajita un jugo que Bokuto le convidó. Se ve mucho más tranquila después de que Kenma le ha dicho que en ese lugar está a salvo, y que ninguno de los AISAs la puede encontrar. 

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —vuelve a preguntar, parpadeando un momento. 

—Intento ingresar a la planta madre para robar el archivo donde almacenan las memorias del usuario K10-173 —, desliza su mirada por unos instantes a donde la muchacha le miraba sin entender —, Shimizu Kiyoko, es el nombre del usuario. —Aclara, y hace que la muchacha se vea sorprendida. Ella quiere pregunta más, pero el sonido de alguien volviendo a ese lado de la sala los interrumpe. 

De un momento a otro los píxeles frente a ellos fueron formando las figuras familiares que faltaban en ese espacio. El rubio no parecía inmutarse con todo eso, pero para Hitoka eran cosas fascinantes. 

—Kenma, ¿Es posible que desde la planta madre puedas recuperar los recuerdos que resetean de los usuarios? —Tetsurou no aguarda a que sus píxeles terminen de formar su diseño, avanza pasos largos hasta los dos jóvenes de cabellos rubios.

—Akaashi… —Kenma mira a su compañero, como un reproche, a lo cual este se encoge de hombros.

—Ellos querían saber la verdad, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento —menciona al instante en que desaparece entre píxeles. Se ha ido nuevamente.

—Kenma… —insiste nuevamente el azabache mayor. Kozume suspira y desliza su dedo índice en la pantalla para que éste deje de proyectarse. 

—El microchip que ingresa a la planta madre, es un cúmulo de información de un usuario, pero también contienen los recuerdos reseteados de los conocidos y familiares —, se levanta de su lugar de forma perezosa, realmente no tenía ganas de que este momento de la historia llegara. Aunque supo que era inevitable, desde el momento en que le pidió a Akaashi entrar al gameplay.

—Entonces, ¿Tú tienes mis memorias? 

Todo queda implícito en una frase. Kuroo sabía sobre  _ qué _ era él exactamente, tal vez incluso no lo entienda del todo, Kenma muchas veces se ha preguntado sobre su existencia, hay periodos de tiempo en el que su consciencia colapsa y es invadida por la información de las escenas que alguna vez vivió. Ese extraño suceso, lo quería tomar como los sueños que puede tener un alma virtual como la suya. Nadie en la red ve a los bots como algo más que objeto sin voluntad, Kenma no sabe si sus deseos son realmente suyos, solo quiere creer en Akaashi. No le queda otra opción de todas maneras. 

(Y aún así, el nunca será lo que era, solo es lo que es, un simple programa). 

—Kuroo, cuando yo morí, aún éramos niños, tus padres tomaron la decisión por encima de tu voluntad de borrar todo concierne a mi persona. Si viviste bien sin eso, creo que debería ser así hasta el final. —Desliza su mirar hacia las pantallas proyectadas en la pared central de aquella sala —, puede que sea difícil de entender, en realidad, yo aún no lo entiendo todavía. Pero técnicamente, yo ya no soy la persona que alguna vez conociste. Sólo soy un cúmulo de la información recolectada durante su vida. 

—Eso no me importa, carajo, Kenma, necesito recordar todo lo que pasó. Desde hace mucho tiempo que me siento muy raro estando junto a ti, y ahora resulta que eres la viva imagen de mi amigo de la infancia del cual no tengo memorias —, resopla, ni siquiera él siente que lo que dice sea coherente, no tiene sentido, tal vez se está volviendo loco, eso no está muy lejos de la realidad —, parece una maldita novela, ¡pero quiero saber qué pasó en ese entonces!

Kenma parece pensarlo por unos momentos, deslizando su mirada ámbar de aquí a allá. Sus dedos juegan entre ellos con complicidad, el cabello rubio cae un poco hacía su cara. Indecisión, no es propio de él, pero está situación puede llegar a superarlo. Kenma ni siquiera sabe por qué ha buscado a Kuroo en primer lugar, tal vez es parte de su subconsciente, pero ahora es cosa de responder por sus propias decisiones.

—Entonces acércate. —Da un paso al frente, mientras Kuroo le mira curioso. Dudoso, hace lo que este le ordena, observa como él cierra los ojos, por lo que traga saliva, y por mero instinto, se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante. 

Las manos de Kozume se posan sobre sus mejillas, sus frentes chocan, y en un pestañeo, una ráfaga de imágenes y emociones atacan la cabeza del moreno. Duele, duele más que los disparos en el simulador o cualquier otra cosa dentro de la red. Kuroo contiene entre los dientes un alarido de dolor antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

(...)

—Akaashi… —Bokuto se acerca con cautela, donde los píxeles terminan de formar nuevamente a su chico de ojos azules. Akaashi conserva la distancia, y Kotarou no quiere presionarlo tampoco.

—¿Quería hablar, Bokuto-san? —Desliza su mirada rasgada a un lado, observa como el menor acariciaba inconscientemente uno de sus propios brazos. Hay un silencio momentáneo, donde Bokuto solo cree sentir los latidos de su corazón que golpean cada vena de su cuerpo físico. Finalmente, el muchacho enfrenta su mirada, aquellos ojos siguen siendo como un profundo y misterioso mar—¿Decepcionado?

Las palabras lo aturden un segundo. Bokuto tiene que recordarse en qué situación estaban. La verdad sobre su compañero es una situación que no se esperaba, pero no puede decir que no se esperaba por completo algo similar, aunque tiene que admitir que son escalas diferentes. Akaashi siempre se ha visto reacio a participar en más actividad en la red, evitaba los lugares donde hubieran AISAs y puntos de control, su cara era ilegible cuando los anuncios de la compañía se proyectaban en lo alto. Habían señales claras y Bokuto no es estúpido ni ciego. Solo quería darle su tiempo. Aún con todo eso, nadie podía prepararlo para que su novio en realidad fuera un terrorista de la red, ni que la compañía que les ofrecía esa utopía virtual sea un fraude. Y sobre todo, aún no podía entender una cosa… 

—¿Si solo entraste al Gameplay por Kenma, por qué accediste a ayudarme a entrenar mis habilidades? —inquiere Kotarou, Keiji alza una ceja. Después de todo lo que había revelado, ¿Eso era lo que quería decirle? Bueno, no debía sorprenderse, era Bokuto con el que hablaba —, no, dejame ser más específico: Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿Eso aún significa algo para ti? 

Bokuto siempre se había mostrado ante él como una persona a la cual le importaba mucho los detalles en cuanto se trataba de sus amigos o personas las cuales les importaban. Muy sentimental a decir verdad. Akaashi suspira y se lleva una mano a las raíces de sus cabellos oscuros, sabía que eventualmente tendrían que hablar de eso, solo que esperaba hacerlo cuando todo estuviera listo y no haya más tiempo para decir pocas palabras, ahora que lo han pillado antes de que pueda escapar por completo, no le queda de otra que ser sincero con él, lo más sincero que pueda ser con algo que apenas entiende, como sus propias emociones había Bokuto.

—Sinceramente no es algo que haya planeado, se supone que no debí de haberme mezclado con otros usuarios, mucho menos de esa manera, pero… 

—¿Pero…? —Repite, atento a los pasos que el otro da hacia dónde se encuentran, Bokuto corta su respiración al sentirlo cerca otra vez, el peso de la mano que se posa sobre su hombro no puede ser más leve. Mira atento cada movimiento del otro y escucha cada sílaba con antelación. 

—Si hubieran sido cualquiera otra persona, simplemente hubiera desactivado temporalmente su puente para que no intervinieran, y así no tener que darle explicaciones —, alega y en verdad que tiene sentido, una parte de Bokuto tiene un escalofrío porque la persona que tiene enfrente es capaz de aplicar una sanción como un AISA, y a la vez tiene una sensación cálida en la boca del estómago—,  _ pero _ , Bokuto-san, en mis planes no estaban ustedes, no estás tú. 

—Akaashi eso…

—Mi plan para destruir el corazón de VS inc. no ha cambiado, ni cambiará —aclara desde el principio y sus dedos se entierran en el hombro del mayor, no duele, es más bien un pequeño apretón, como si estuviera comprobando que su cuerpo en esta realidad aún siguiera ahí—, he pasado planeado esto durante años; no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que las personas mueren con tratos inhumanos en las minas, y nadie los recuerda. Siento reutilizados para mejorar un mundo virtual donde sólo buscan tener a los usuarios a sus pies, dándoles algo a lo cual aferrarse, y con lo cual mantenerlos controlados; haciendo de menos todo lo que está pasando ahí afuera. —Lo suelta y retrocede un paso, mira hasta el suelo y posteriormente sus fanales zafiro vuelven a Bokuto otra vez —. Soy egoísta, y por ello no te voy a obligar a que cargues con mis consecuencias, puedes irte si quieres, estás a tiempo. Si te interrogan y quieren ver tus memorias almacenadas, puedo extraer de una vez todos los que tengan que ver conmigo y Kenma;  _ aún así… — _ Y dejando aquellas palabras al aire, extiende un puño hacia el pecho del otro. No hay ningún golpe, Bokuto extiende su mano y siente como Akaashi deposita un objeto en su mano—, si aún con todo eso, me aceptas, te confiaré a ti un punto de encuentro para vernos en la vida real. Te advierto que tras esto, varias personas estarán buscándome, y es posible que si te relacionan conmigo, también seas buscado. Es peligroso, no podría hacer más que huir por un tiempo, si decides no seguir, lo entenderé, solo te pido que destruyas la inflamación que te estoy dando. Si quieres entregarlo a las autoridades de VS inc., También lo entenderé. 

Kotarou mira como una pequeña luz es pasada a su mano y absorbida por su piel, siendo una información almacenada en su puente, para que pueda verla aún después de salir de la red, aún si la red se colapsa por completo. 

Bokuto sonríe, dando un paso más adelante, en respuesta. Envolviendo por la cintura al azabache, y plantando un beso sobre su frente. Quizá el último en aquella realidad virtual. Faltaba casi nada para que todo aquello terminara.

—Muero por poder abrazarte ahí afuera también, Keiji.

(...)

—¿E-Está vivo? —Pregunta algo asustada, Hitoka Yachi no quería estar siquiera unos pasos cerca del cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo. Ver a un usuario colapsar así era inusual. Si la consciencia se perdía, solamente se salía de la red, no sé desmayaba así. 

—Al recibir tanta información de golpe, es posible que su puente se haya bloqueado temporalmente, al menos hasta que termine de cargar la información. —Aclara Kenma en completa calma. Terminando de teclear en su pantalla _. Enter. _ Una leve sonrisa se curva sobre sus labios, casi imperceptible—, Hitoka.

La aludida deja de mirar el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, para acercarse hasta donde le llaman, la pantalla con los números de ha ido, solo queda en la esquina esa cuenta regresiva que no ha parado desde que llegó —, ¿Sí?

El rubio le extiende su mano, para darle un pequeño objeto, Yachi observa como sobre su palma se aprecia un destello pixelado a tonalidades lilas, como una pequeña flor de loto.

—Dentro de unos minutos, la red va a colapsar —, le informa con tranquilidad, —el corazón de VS inc. Va a ser destruído, incluyendo a los servidores y a la planta madre. La información de los microchips que almacena va a perderse y jamás podrá ser recuperada. Esta es la información recopilada de Kiyoko Shimizu, si la implanto en tu puente y te desconectas de la red antes de que colapse, hay una posibilidad de que puedas guardarla —, Kenma parece impasible, mirando aquella suave Luz melancólica —, puede que no hayas podido despedirte, VS inc. Comúnmente no deja rastros del cuerpo una vez que hayan fijado como objetivo la consciencia de esa persona. Si necesitas un cierre, esta puede ser tu despedida, dejo en tus manos la decisión. Solo recuerda que aunque sean sus memorias, ella realmente ya no está aquí. 

La mirada de Hitoka parece brillar, y es que se ha cristalizado por completo. Muerde su labios inferior y cierra su puño sobre aquella codificación de todo lo que quedaba de su amiga, viendo cómo está parecía ser absorbida por la piel de sus manos. 

—Gracias, Kozume-san… —agradece limpiando los costados de sus ojos antes de siquiera dejar que algo escape. —Por todo, por darme esta oportunidad, me alegra saber que ella podrá descansar por fin. 

Kenma se congela un segundo, hay algo en sus palabras que se sienten extrañas, como un código indescifrable, sin embargo asiente y desliza una mano para materializar una pantalla frente a la rubia. Desactiva temporalmente su puente y ella se desvanece con una suave sonrisa. El rubio mira por unos segundos más el rastro de partículas de cuando la chica sale del servidor. Se siente extraño saber que todo estaba por terminar. No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar cuando escucha unos quejidos provenientes de la misma habitación, es Kuroo el cual está por despertar. 

A este punto, Kenma sabe que Tetsurou deje haber recordando toda la verdad. 

Ahora debe recordar todo lo que habían pasado, como Kenma era un chico sin hogar al que si familia acogió bajo su manto, aún en momentos difíciles. Kenma había llegado en un muy mal estado, hubo un tiempo en el que Kuroo lo dejó dormir en su cama para que se sintiera más cómodo y su miedo de la oscuridad y el frío se alejaran de él.

Debe recordar como habían hecho planes de que, cuando Kenma cumpliera 16 y tuviera la edad suficiente para que se le implante un puente, ellos formarían un equipo y entrarían a el Gameplay para arrasar con todo, serían el mejor equipo que esa arena haya visto. Cómo jugaban en los campos todos los días, tomando un par de varitas como si fueran las armas del simulador para entrenar. 

También recordaría que tan talentosos eran para programar y crear sus propios sitios dentro de la red (cosa que les causó sus primeras llamadas de atención, de V. S. Inc.). Cómo aún sin un puente de por medio, Kenma era capaz de infiltrarse en redes pequeñas con la ayuda del puente de Kuroo, como descifraron algunos códigos para subir de nivel más rápido. Y como Kenma comenzó a notar una parte de la implantación del puente que era extraña, era un almacenamiento que no tenía una función en específica. O al menos eso creía. 

Kuroo volvería a ver como se había sentido el día en que Kozume Murió por un error cometido por VS inc. al cometer un error en la implantación de su puente. Cómo aquel día se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse en la tarde, de conectarse por primera vez juntos e inscribirse en el gameplay para ser un equipo oficial. Cómo Kenma nunca volvió. 

Los padres de Kuroo son los que habían solicitado el reseteo, no soportaban ver a su hijo sufrir así, ellos mismos también decidieron olvidar a aquel integrante que nunca debió formar parte de su familia. 

Kenma solo tiene recuerdos difusos de lo que pasó después. Akaashi trabajó mucho en diseñarle un cuerpo similar al que tenía antes, programarlo para que sea compatible con la red sin tener que tocar su memoria. Akaashi suspiraba mucho en ese entonce, más allá de un simple programa, era como lidiar con la educación de un chico que nunca llegó a los 16 años. 

—Kuroo… —Murmura el chico mientras se acerca para picar la espalda ajena, el mayor aún sostiene su cabeza, como si su entorno aún fuera vueltas —, ¿Estás bien? —Kenma teme que la sobrecarga haya afectado la conección con el puente de Tetsurou, si es así, debería desconectarlo de una vez para que no haya un efecto adverso en el dispositivo incrustado en su médula —, ¿ _ Kuro _ ?

Kenma no se espera que el otro reaccionara en un rápido movimiento, en menos de un parpadeo queda atrapado entre un fuerte abrazo en los primeros momentos de conciencia del otro. Kozume no entiende del todo la causa de la firmeza con la que Tetsurou le sostiene. Y tampoco puede ver o sentir las lágrimas que se desvanecen en el aire. Tampoco es que pueda explicar esa sensación que él llama como sentir. No es similar a cuando estaba vivo, es difícil de explicar, pero no es completamente un vacío, es mucho más y a la vez parecido. Kenma no quiere indagar demasiado en ello, siente que aunque se esfuerce en pensarlo, no va a encontrar la respuesta que quiere. 

—Lo siento tanto, Kenma… —susurra con una voz desgarradora, Kuroo se hunde en su hombro mientras muerde su labio inferior. Kenma es consciente de cuanto aprieta este sus dedos contra su ropa, para él apenas es un sentimiento fantasmal. 

—¿Por qué? —se atreve a preguntar, aún sin moverse ni un centímetro. El cofre de su amigo de la infancia mantiene agitadas respiraciones irregulares, que contienen sollozos, llanto que no derramó en todos aquellos años. Llanto que se había perdido junto con él. 

—Por haberte olvidado. —responde en un susurro apenas audible. Por alguna razón, Kenma siente un pequeño cortocircuito en su pecho. No sé puede permitir fallar ahora. 

Han pasado por mucho para llegar ahí. No obstante, Kenma tiene la ligera sospecha de que si Kuroo sigue ahí, puede que su sistema falle de alguna manera, hay algo que le oprime y no le deja analizar la situación del todo bien. Es peligroso. 

—Kuro, ¿Sabes que no abandonaré mi misión, verdad? 

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes que cuando destruya el corazón de VS inc., los servidores se volverán inservibles y la información se perderá, incluyendome? —hace una pausa, no entiende porqué sus manos se deslizan sobre la espalda del mayor, no es un comando con el que esté familiarizado. Tal vez es un gaje de las memorias de la persona que fue, cuando Kuroo comprendía lo duro que era vivir en aquel campo de concentración y lloraba aferrándose a un más pequeño Kenma —. ¿Sabes que no puedo hacer nada para preservar mi memoria, ya que necesito estar aquí hasta el final?

Tetsurou sorbe su nariz, posando las manos a los lados de la cara ajena, alejándose mientras contempla los rasgos del otro. Hay un profundo silencio, Kenma contempla como las lágrimas cristalinas se pierden entre el aire. Finalmente Kuroo cierra los ojos, rendido, colocando su frente sobre la de ajena, Kozume se siente perdido por un segundo. —Lo sé. 

Posiblemente Kenma no se ve tal cual marcaban sus recuerdos, Akaashi había diseñado el rostro de Kenma como hubiera sido si no moría, si hubiera vivido varios años más. Pero cada detalle, cada pequeño detalle le hacía lucir bastante real. El cabello rubio era algo que el mismo Kenma había elegido, tal vez eso era lo más diferente. Kozume había "vivido" esta segunda vida artificial por un largo tiempo. Aunque jamás lo admita, cuando Akaashi se ausentaba del servidor, Kenma comúnmente hackeaba las cámaras de la arena del gameplay, sabía que Kuroo había cumplido su sueño de cuando eran niños. Pero había algo vacío en esa sensación de conformidad. Posiblemente nunca debió pedirle a Akaashi entrar al simulador como un equipo, así, no tendría que ver llorar a Kuroo ahora. 

—Entonces…

—En esa época, —el azabache le interrumpe, no se molesta en parar sus lágrimas, y no aparta ni por un segundo la vista —, no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti, ¿Sabes? —sonríe dulcemente, acariciando la espalda del menor, con un suave roce, Kenma quisiera poder sentirlo como antes. 

—Mn. —asiente Kozume, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que querían decir esas palabras. No hay más que decir, no hay más que hacer. Sus palabras y acciones no son más que el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue Kenma, él no es aquella persona, no por completo, siempre supo que le faltaba una pieza esencial que jamás logrará tener. Al menos esta vez, no siente ese vacío. 

—Adiós, Kenma. 

—Nos vemos, Kuroo.

Y la cuenta regresiva para la destrucción definitiva del corazón de la red llega a su fin. En menos de pocos segundos Kuroo se ha ido, su alrededor comienza a difuminarse. Kozume sonríe, piensa que tal vez, el verdadero Kenma por fin podría descansar en paz, tal vez él también podría por fin estar en paz. 

Un final artificial, para un alma verdadera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me dí cuenta que está historia la escribí hace poco más de dos años, y recién la termino de editar! Mi procrastinación ha subido mucho desde ese entonces. 
> 
> Recuerdo que quería agregar o cambiar algo, pero sinceramente no recuerdo qué era. 
> 
> Bien. Tal vez al llegar aquí también tengo que aclarar unos puntos. 
> 
> →Akaashi en la vida real estudió junto con Daichi, trabajaron juntos como programadores para la compañía, pero cuando Akaashi renunció, Daichi no lo hizo, ¿Por qué? Había un AISA con el que había estado trabajando, antes de saber que realmente se trataba de los recuerdos de una persona. Él no podía dejar a Suga ahí porque le tomó mucho afecto, Akaashi aprovechó esto para implantar en él programas que le permitieran invadir de vez en cuando la red, además de que Daichi nunca haría nada para acabar con la fuente, porque implicaría borrar a Suga. 
> 
> →Kenma fue llevado por la compañía unas pocas semanas antes de cumplir 16 años, ya que habían visto que se estaba acercando demasiado a descubrir la verdad. Y si, no fue un accidente como creían los padres de Kuroo, Kuroo tenía sospechas de que había sido un asesinato, cuando le dijo a sus padres eso, ellos tenían que su hijo acabara de la misma manera, por lo que decidieron solicitar que el reseteo. 
> 
>  
> 
> No sé si hay algo más que se me esté escapando... Espero que no. 
> 
> En fin, espero que está historia les haya gustado, en su momento me pareció una idea que me entusiasmaba mucho, pero dejé varias cosas afuera también... 
> 
> Cómo sea, a quien haya estado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mil años después estoy subiendo esto! Lo siento Yael!
> 
> En realidad sigo editando, pero si no empiezo a subirlo lo voy a dejar ahí, lo sé, me conozco jajaja  
> Subiré las partes que faltan conforme vaya avanzando, no debe tener más de 5 fragmentos, tomando en cuenta las escenas que faltan ^^
> 
> A cualquier alma que se acerque a esta cosa, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
